


New Year's Eve

by dracomalfoy



Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Rated T for Sexual Innuendo and Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and some of the Losties are having a party. AU where everyone's alive and living happily ever after in the Dharma houses. Much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

    The sun sets over the ocean creating an orange-pink tint that ripples across the water. The horizon seems as if it could go on forever.

    Juliet exhales a quiet breath as she leans forward, elbows on her knees. The ocean's view is peaceful and something the fertility doctor is constantly thankful for. She sits alone on the steps of her Dharma house, recently renovated just like the rest on the island. The sound of the back door creaking open causes her to turn away from the water.

    “Whatcha doin' out here, Jules?” Sawyer stands in the doorframe, a gentle grin at his lips.

    “Oh you know, just watching the sunset.”

    “Mind if I join ya?”

    She scoots over and pats the spot beside her on the top step. Sawyer sits and faces the beachside, copying her previous position with his elbows on his knees.

    “It's hard to believe another year's gone by,” Juliet says.

    “Been a busy one, that's for damn sure.”

    “I can't even keep up anymore. With Charlie and Claire's wedding last month, Jack and Boone finally moving in together, not to mention all the new babies...”

    “I dunno about you but this place's turnin' into a regular daycare.”

    Juliet giggles softly under her breath and leans to the side, resting her head against Sawyer's shoulder. He wraps an arm around her.

    The two enjoy each other's company in silence for a minute or so as the ocean water in their backyard sparkles like a field of tiny diamonds. Yet just like every nice, calm moment spent on the island, it has to be interrupted.

    Juliet lifts her head up and sniffs the air. “Does it smell like something's burning to you?”

    Sawyer's eyes widen. “Sonofabitch...”

    He releases Juliet from his embrace and clambers to his feet, rushing back into the house. Juliet just chuckles after him.

    “Need some help in there?” she calls from outside.

    Something falls and breaks in the kitchen.

    “Dammit!” Sawyer's exclamation can be heard from the back porch.

    Juliet shakes her head and stands to her feet to come to his rescue.

~

    Shannon leans over the bathroom sink, quickly applying a deep shade of red lipstick to her thinly pursed lips. The door opens and Sayid enters, brow furrowed, a frantic expression on his face. The intrusion startles her and Shannon accidentally smears a small line of lipstick above her lip.

    “Sayid!” she grumbles.

    “I'm sorry, but we are going to be late.”

    “Look what you made me do,” she turns to glare at him with narrowed eyes.

    Sayid sees her makeup mistake and instantly eases his expression into a smile, stifling the impulse to laugh out loud.

    “Don't you dare laugh at me.”

    She turns back to the mirror and rubs a fingertip over the smear, but her efforts only makes it worse.

    Grabbing a washcloth from a nearby wall-hook, Sayid turns on the faucet, dampening the fabric.

    “Let me see.”

    Shannon faces him and huffs. _If looks could kill_...but Sayid really doesn't mind. He knows she'll be over it soon. Bringing the cloth to her face, he carefully dabs at the smeared spot and within seconds, it's as if it was never there.

    “All better,” he says gently as Shannon looks at herself in the mirror again. Her shoulders visibly relax.

    “Thanks.”

    “You are welcome.” Sayid brings his arms around her waist and presses a kiss to her cheek.

    Shannon closes her eyes and her lips curl up in a little smile. “I thought you said we were going to be late.”

    “Yes, well...”

    He slowly runs his hands down her dress and cups her backside, emitting a girlish laugh from Shannon. She brings her fingers to his dark curls and nuzzles her nose against his, careful not to ruin her lipstick now that she has it perfect.

    Sayid's hands begin to move lower when suddenly a child's cry comes from the other side of the tiny house.

    They deflate from their sensual high and Sayid immediately resumes his fatherly stature.

    “I guess she is awake now.”

    “Can you grab the baby bag? I'll be out in a minute.”

    He nods, leaving Shannon in the bathroom to finish getting ready.

~

    A plate of fresh gimbap sushi and island kimchi sit on the counter as Jin applies the finishing touches with a few herbs grown from Sun's garden. He beams proudly down at his masterpiece.

    “ _Are we ready to go, dear?_ ”

    Jin looks up to see Sun standing before him in a knee length, slim black dress. His smile does not disappear.

    “ _You look beautiful._ ”

    She looks down bashfully.

    “ _Doesn't your mommy look beautiful, Ji-Yeon?_ ”

    Jin releases the baby from her high-chair and picks her up in his arms. He kisses the top of her head where a dark patch of fuzzy hair pokes out from a little pink bow.

    Sun approaches and tickles the baby's cheek. Ji-Yeon giggles, showing a couple of new baby teeth as she smiles wide. She's grown so much in a short time.

    Jin carefully trades the child with Sun and grabs the platter of food as if it is also his baby.

    “ _Do you think this will be enough?_ ”

    Sun nods. “ _As long as Sawyer doesn't burn dinner again._ ”

    “ _And Hurley doesn't forget dessert, but that would probably never happen. Sawyer on the other hand..._ ”

    They both laugh.

    Sun hoists Ji-Yeon up on her hip and glances out the window.

    “ _People are starting to arrive to the party. We should head over._ ”

    Jin holds the platter of delicious food out in front of him with both hands, watching it for dear life as they exit the house and make their way to Juliet and Sawyer's across the sidewalk.

~

    Laughter and delightful chatter fill the dining room as everyone sits around a long table, wine glasses in hand.

    Sawyer scrambles in the kitchen with Dharma yellow oven-mitts on his hands. Juliet prepares a salad, calm as can be. Opposites attract, obviously.

    “You don't think they'll notice?” he asks nervously.

    “Probably not. It was only in for an extra five minutes.”

    “Why's this always gotta happen?”

    “You're the one who insisted on cooking, sweetheart,” Juliet winks.

    Sawyer groans and looks down at a pan of very dark meat fresh from the oven.

    In the dining room, Charlie goes around topping off everyone's glasses.

    “Gotta love Dharma wine,” he jokes as he pours the red liquid into Kate's glass.

    Charlie goes to Jack, expecting the usual, but the doctor shakes his head politely. “None for me, thanks, Charlie.”

    Boone smiles from beside him and gives Jack's hand a little squeeze from under the table.

    Down on the floor next to the table, Hurley sits playing with the babies. He has Shannon and Sayid's daughter, Mira, in his lap as Aaron and Ji-Yeon put together blocks by his feet.

    “Careful, little dude,” he cautions as Aaron brings a block to his mouth. Hurley moves it away before anything happens. He's become the island babysitter and accepts the title with pride.

    Shannon reaches over the table to tap Claire on the hand. “Your dress is really cute.”

    “Thanks,” Claire smiles and looks down at the strapless pink jumper. “I wish it was a little looser around the curves, if you know what I mean...”

    Shannon chuckles, “Oh, I totally know what you mean. Still trying to work off the rest of this baby fat.”

    Sayid overhears and turns to frown at her, clearly used to this kind of thing. “You look fine.”

    Shannon rolls her eyes and grins at Claire, “He _always_ says that.”

    “I wish Charlie would say stuff like that to me...” Claire wrinkles her nose.

    Kate leans over beside her and scoffs. “Please, he loves you.”

    Claire shrugs but Kate looks over at the blond man on the other side of her.

    “Charlie, doesn't Claire look beautiful tonight?”

    Charlie is in mid-chew, mouth full of sushi. He swallows heavily with a big gulp, such a lady killer. “Of course she does. She always looks beautiful.”

    Kate grins, “Told ya so.”

    Claire's cheeks flush with color and Charlie lifts her chin up to place a gentle kiss at her lips.

    “My beautiful, blushing bride!”

    “Please get a room, you two,” Boone laughs and Shannon smacks him in the chest.

    “Ow! What was that for?” he rubs himself and glares at his step-sister. These two again...

    “Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Oh right – she didn't,” Shannon takes a triumphant sip of her wine. Sayid's eyes go wide. He knows not to intervene with this.

    Boone is about to retort, but Sun clears her throat from beside Sayid.

    “No fighting, you two. It's New Years Eve.”

    “If this is anything like my family dinners, New Years Eve's a perfect time to fight,” Jack lifts his glass and swallows down some water.

    Sawyer enters the room and sets the cooked pork in the center of the table. “Hope y'all are hungry.”

    Juliet pats him on the back and he smiles warily back at her.

    “James spent all day making this for us,” she says proudly and takes her seat beside Charlie. Sawyer follows and sits between her and Jack. Sun and Jin share a glance and smile at their inside joke.

    “Excellent. I'm starved,” Charlie is the first to reach over and begin cutting the meat.

    “You've been eating all day, Charlie,” Claire says with a raised brow.

    He shrugs and shakes his head, “So?”

    Sayid leans back to see Hurley still on the floor with the children.

    “Aren't you going to join us for dinner, Hurley?”

    “Nah, dude, I'll eat later. We're making a castle. This is important stuff.”

    Sayid smiles and begins to cut some meat for the ladies on his side of the table.

~

    Water runs into a bowl full of soapy bubbles as Sawyer washes the dishes in the sink. His shoulders are tense as he scrubs the plates clean.

    While the rest of the group is still sitting at the table, conversing amongst themselves, Kate comes to the kitchen to join Sawyer.

    “Want some help?”

    He shakes his head, “Nah, I'm good, Freckles.”

    She smiles and hoists herself up on the counter beside him. “I can't believe you still call me that.”

    “Why not?”

    She shrugs, her gaze noticing something the others have not.

    “How come you're all nervous tonight, huh?”

    Sawyer stops washing for a moment and lets out a long breath. He doesn't say anything in response.

    “She's gonna say yes, you know.”

    He looks over his shoulder, “You sound real sure of yourself there.”

    “Have you even seen the way she looks at you? I mean, come on.”

    Sawyer turns around and wipes his soapy hands on his pants. “Hope you're right, Freckles.”

    They both look out at everyone in the dining room having fun and enjoying the night. Smiles are on everyone's faces. Couples have their arms around each other. Everything is perfect.

    Juliet comes into the kitchen and smiles at Kate and Sawyer, “It's eleven-thirty. We're starting dessert now.”

    “Great,” Kate slides off the counter and hurries away to be with the rest of the group.

    On the floor beside the table, Charlie has joined Hurley and the children. One of Charlie's feet is bare and the sock he had been wearing is now on his hand as he makes sock puppets with Aaron and Ji-Yeon. Sun and Jin watch from afar, keeping an eye on their little girl.

    Juliet lifts the top off a plate of chocolate covered berries on the table. “Dig in, everyone. Hurley brought three trays and I don't want any leftovers.”

    Claire's eyes widen. She points at some berries dipped in a lighter sauce beside the others.

    “Is that peanut butter?!”

    Hurley looks up from baby Mira sleeping in his arms, “Oh yeah, Charlie did those.”

    She grins, “So that's where you were this morning, Charlie?”

    He shrugs as Aaron grabs the sock covering his hand.

    On the other side of the table, Sayid pours more wine into Boone's cup as they laugh to themselves.

    “I have not drank this much since...since ever,” Sayid chuckles, leaning against Boone's shoulder.

    Shannon watches and shakes her head before sneakily taking the glass of wine out of Sayid's hand. He doesn't even notice.

    “This wine is really strong,” Boone exclaims, words slurring slightly.

    “Is it?”

    “Yeah, maybe it's expired or something...”

    They burst into a fit of giggles and Shannon scoffs, leaning against the table.

    “You're not gonna steal him from me now, are you, Boone?”

    “Not gonna happen, Shannon,” Jack interjects, pulling Boone against him and taking away his freshly topped off glass which he keenly chooses not to drink.

    Kate smirks as she sits down beside Claire at the table and grabs a berry.

    “I wonder what the rest of the world is doing right now,” Kate takes a bite of the treat.

    Shannon sighs. “Probably watching the ball drop or something. God, I miss that.”

    “Ball drop?” Sayid turns to her slowly, a confused expression on his face.

    “It's a thing they do for New Years in New York City.”

    Sayid acts intrigued but then realizes he is no longer holding his glass. He stares at the table, blinking a few times as if it might appear when he opens his eyes. “Where is my drink? Shannon?”

    “I have no idea what you're talking about, Sweetie,” she smiles innocently and pats him on the leg.

    Claire takes her third peanut butter berry from the tray and bites into it, “These are so good. You should have one.” She gestures to Shannon.

    The other blonde looks enviously down at the plate. “I don't know...I don't really eat stuff like that.”

    “Aw c'mon, Shan,” Boone calls from between Jack and Sayid. “One's not gonna kill you.”

    “If you don't help me out here, I might eat them all myself,” Claire grins.

    Sayid leans forward and takes a berry between his fingers. He faces Shannon and holds it to her lips. “Open up.”

    She lifts an eyebrow, “Excuse me? What ever happened to foreplay?”

    Sayid grins, “There are other people around.”

    Shannon cannot help but smirk in response and take the berry between her teeth, almost biting Sayid's fingers in the process.

    Claire looks away awkwardly just in time to notice the clock hanging on the back wall. She stands up excitedly, another berry in her hand. “It's almost the new year, you guys!”

    Everyone else turns to see the time as the clock strikes eleven fifty-seven. Jin scoops Ji-Yeon up in his arms and sits back down beside Sun. Kate pours herself another glass with the last of the wine. Jack moves some bangs away from Boone's face as they watch the clock.

    "You need a haircut," Jack grins affectionately.

    "I'll be sure to put that at the top of my New Year's resolutions," Boone smirks back.

    Coming up nervously behind Juliet, Sawyer clears his throat. She turns around to face him.

    “It's almost the new year!” she exclaims.

    “I know.”

    “Don't you want to watch the clock?”

    “It's just a clock. I got better things to do anyway,” he swallows nervously before getting down on one knee.

    Juliet tips her head to the side and watches, perplexed. From the other side of the room, Kate smiles as she sees them out of the corner of her eye.

    The clock strikes eleven fifty-eight.

    Sayid notices Sawyer and Juliet in the kitchen and smiles as well. He tugs on Shannon's dress and she turns to him, annoyed at first.

    “What?” she asks emphatically.

    He points and Shannon instantly covers her mouth in excitement.

    Pulling a shiny diamond ring from his back pocket, Sawyer locks his gaze on Juliet and reaches for her hand. Tears well up in the blonde woman's bright blue eyes.

    “Juliet, you'd make me the luckiest, happiest man in the world if you let me be your man. I probably shoulda practiced this more but...” he takes a deep breath and holds the ring out in front of her. “Do you wanna marry me?”

    All of a sudden, everyone's eyes are on them. Hurley wipes away a tear from his face as he rocks baby Mira in his arms.

    Juliet opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She blinks past the tears and slides the ring onto her finger. It fits perfectly.

    Sawyer looks up anxiously, “So...is that a yes?”

    She nods and pulls him forcibly to his feet, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The clock chimes midnight and Juliet kisses Sawyer hard on the lips.

    Unable to contain his excitement, Hurley bursts out clapping.

    “I love you dudes!”

    The baby in his arms begins to cry and he suddenly remembers he's holding her. Sayid comes to the rescue and scoops up his daughter, rocking her back and forth.

    Sun and Jin kiss, Ji-Yeon shared between them on their laps.

    " _I love you._ "

    " _I love you too, Jin._ "

    Boone scoots himself up to Jack and sneaks a peck on the man's unexpecting lips.

    Next to them, Shannon yanks Sayid by the shirt to get her kiss in as well.

    On the floor, with Aaron in his lap, Charlie looks around at all the other couples. His face contorts in distress. “Claire! Claire?!”

    Realizing she's being called, the blonde sets down her handful of berries and rushes to the floor. She kneels beside Charlie and grabs his scruffy face, kissing him before the minute is up. Aaron giggles and yanks him mommy's hair.

    The room is full of happiness and as everyone pulls apart (everyone but Juliet and Sawyer) glasses are raised in a Happy New Year's cheer.


End file.
